flyffgamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пингвид-Помощник
center Welcome to FlyFF image:NPCMaleface024.png Hello there, I am Info Pang. I am your guide to survive Madrigal and I have a lot of useful information. Are you ready to learn the lessons needed to survive in this world? You can also check the information that you've learned by using my menu. Движение :Здравствуйте, я - Пингвид иллюзионист. Я - ваш гид, чтобы помочь освоиться в Мадригале, и я имею много полезной информации. Действительно ли Вы готовы извлечь уроки, должен был выжить в этом мире? Вы можете также проверить информацию, которую Вы узнали при использовании моего меню. :Движение управляя клавиатурой. ::вперед : W ::назад : S ::повернуть на лево : A ::повернуть на право : D :Легко, ха? :Хорошо сделано! Теперь Вы знаете, как двигаться. Теперь пройдем через тот этап, как идти и побежать. ваш персонаж побежал по умолчанию это может быть из-за повторного нажатия на W. Теперь научимся управлять бегом и пешим ходом щелкните 'X', если Вы хотите идти. Если Вы хотите побежать, только щелкните 'X'. Как подпрыгнуть. Это очень легко. Нажмите клавишу "пробел" если Вы хотите подпрыгнуть. Если вы хотите прыгать вперёд то зажмите "пробел" и W Camera Let's go through how the camera works. The camera is handles with the Mouse and Keyboard. Let's go with the Mouse first. Move the Mouse pointer to where you want to see while holding down the right click button and the camera will rotate. Let's go through how the camera works with the Keyboard. Here's how the camera works with the Keyboard. How is it? Easy Then let's look into how to zoom in and out. Zooming in and out is possible with the mouse wheel. It is also possible with he Page Up and Page down Keys. Click the Start button and chose option, then check the expand camera option under the 'Video' tab (This will make it so your camera is very far behind you) Locating yourself Chatting :How do you chat with others? Click ENTER to activate the chat window. Normal :Normal chat is displayed to the users around you, type what you want to say. Shout :Let's learn how to shout. Shouting reaches a wider range of users the normal chat. Add /s in front of what you want to say. Keep in mind that other players will not be able to see you shout until you are level 20. Party :Let's learn about party chat. Don't forget that party chat is only available when you are in a party. Add /p in front of what you want to say. Whisper :Wanna send a message to a specific user? Then whisper. Add /w CharacterName in front of what you want to say ( or right click on their name in chat window) Guild :If you are a guild member you can send messages to your Guild. Add /g in front of what you want to say. Block :as a new function we can now block those annoying shouters simply type /Ignore CharacterName and voila no more chat flood. This resets when you exit game. System :All the messages except for chat are displayed in the System Window. Click the SYSTEM button in the chat window to check it out Filter :If you want to see only the chat you want. Select each tab and click the filter button. :Choose the chat kind that you want and the rest will be filtered out. Status Interface right|200px|Click for larger image Let's learn about the Quest Dairy. The quest Dairy displays information about the quests you've completed as well as any current quests you have. You can check the quest detail by clicking 'Q' Well done.Lets learn about the Quick Slot at the bottom of your screen. You can put items or skills into it so you can use them quickly. F1-F9 can be used as Hot keys. You can also use keys 1-8 to cycle through your Quick Slot bars. (Giving you 8 bars with 9 slots each) Is it tough to hunt alone? then make a party with others. It will be easier for you to kill boss monsters together with your party members. Use /PartyInvite CharacterName to invite a party member. You start with a basic party and it will level the longer you continue to hunt. Hold down the Alt and left click on another character. Trade, Add to your Messenger, Party Invite, Guild Invite, Follow, Dueling and Cheering '''are possible. center You get one '''cheer point every hour you play Flyff.(up to 3) Click another character and click the cheer icon image:cheer.png in the Motion Window(Hot key 'O') or Alt+Mouse left button to cheer another character. Cheered characters will have an extra 5% EXP rate for 10 minutes. We're done with the lesson so go start your adventure in Flyff. I promise to support you with updated info. At any time please visit the Flyff homepage for further information. Shall we start the flyff adventure? Go talk to (General) Lui, he has quests for adventures such as yourself. New Beginner Quest *Welcome to Flyff